


Summer Lovin'

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mention of Parent Death, Nudity, Self Loathing, Smut, mention of genitals, mention of reckless behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: She and Dean go on a camping trip, at her urging, to get away for awhile. They are best friends, and have been for a decade. Will a night of bonding change that?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @anotherwaywardsister’s “The Devil Made Me Do It” challenge. My prompt was “public sex”.
> 
> I tried to post chapter two on tumblr, and sadly, tumblr won't let me for some stupid reason... so I'm going to post here. (I always post here but I won't be able to post there until the glitch is cleared up.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Dean arrive at their campsite and get everything situated. Some flirting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one for my fic submission to @anotherwaywardsister’s “The Devil Made Me Do It” challenge.

“Dean, if you don’t want to be here, Sam is two states over on a case. He can come and get you.” You stand from the car, with your hands on your hips, glaring at your best friend, as he unloads the trunk of the Impala.

“No, Sweetheart. I was complaining about the weight of this tent, not about being here.” he smirks at you.

“Dean Winchester, I can lift that tent over my head. You are a hunter. You’ve taken on monsters much heavier than that thing.” you smirk back.

You move to the backseat of the car, opening the door and bending over the seat to pull out the bag with all of the electronics. Inside were your lanterns, extension cords, phone chargers, and a tablet computer. You opted to leave the laptops at home. While you are bent over, you hear a sharp intake of breath. You slowly look over your shoulder to see what caused your best friend to make such a noise. What you find, surprises you but not in an unwelcome way.

Dean had dropped the tent and was shamelessly staring at your ass and adjusting himself in his pants. Not something you expected to see, considering the barflies he always picks up. He is so distracted by your wide hips and round bottom, he doesn’t realize he’s been caught. You turn your head back around and focus on what you are doing since you discovered the bag had spilled open on the drive through the nature reserve to get to to your campsite.

You smile to yourself and part your feet a little, wiggling your hips. You hear a distinct sound of lips smacking. Smiling further, you lift one knee and put it on the edge of the seat and lean further into the car. This bend you over so you can reach the floorboard on the other side of the car, and you know it teases Dean. You hear him groan and try to cover it with a cough. Your smile widens.

Dean Winchester. The man who has been your best friend for  decade. Known schmooze of skinny blondes and scamming pool. Was shamelessly checking out your ass and not being subtle about it. The part of your brain that was insecure, was trying to convince the part of you that wanted Dean, that it was all in your head. You told that part of your brain to shut the hell up. You silently preened under his gaze.

“Dean, while I am loving the feeling of you burning a hole in my jeans… and I _am_ loving it. We have things to do. We don't have time for you to stand about, staring all day.” you tell him, in a playful tone.

You hear him exhale as he runs his hands down his face and then footsteps as he walks up behind you. You feel him against your ass as he leans over you with his hand on your hip.

“If you weren’t so damn distracting, we’d have camp set up by now” you feel his breath on the back of your neck as he speaks. His lips lightly brushing your skin.

Before you can reply to his words, or make a comment about the obvious harness pressed against your backside, he pulls his bag from the backseat next to you, and walks back to where he was working on the tent. Your skin is hot and your face is a shade darker that usual. You sigh in frustration, as you pull the bag you had been fiddling with, out of the car after zipping it up. You try not to clench your thighs together.

You fail, miserably, when you turn back around and see that Dean has removed all his shirt layers and thrown them on the picnic table next to the car. Now it was your turn to sharply inhale in surprise, as sweat glistens on his skin in the fading light of the day.

Before he notices, you set about pulling the rest of the bags out of the car. You miss the wide grin on his face, and the pleased look in his eyes.

* * *

 

Dusk was finally settling around the mountains that surround the camp you are staying at. The last of the new arrivals, finally pull in to their own camp plots and have set up their tents and RVs. You were also putting the finishing touches on your own campsite. The tent was set up, the extension cords were plugged into the provided electrical box, the tiki torches were in place and lit, your beds were inflated, and the hose for the camping shower you brought was screwed in to the spigot.

You looked over the inside of your tent and tried to ignore the mild disappointment at both queen size beds fitting inside your little tent, with room to spare. You were hoping the two of you would have to share a bed. You sigh heavily and exit the tent to pull in the rest of your belongings.

Dean was setting up the grill over the fire pit, and arranging the wood so he could start dinner. You sprayed the entrance to the tent with bug repellent, and along the ground around the tent. You also sprayed the area around the picnic table and fire pit. Satisfied with your handiwork, you go back inside to make the beds.

Peaking out of one of the windows, you make sure Dean was busy. You then you buried your face in his pillow and inhaled deeply. Notes of his aftershave, whiskey, and clean laundry assault your nose, making you swoon.

Distracted by what you were doing, you completely miss the fact that Dean was now standing in the open entrance to the tent. He clears his throat and you look up, face still buried in his pillow. Blood rushes to your cheeks, in embarrassment. You’d been caught so there was no point in hiding what you’d been doing. You giggle, not moving the pillow from your face.

“You want me to leave you two alone? ‘Cause I can come back if you want to continue being intimate with my pillow.” he cocks an eyebrow at you in question.

Without hesitation, you launch the pillow at Dean’s face. “Shut up, Winchester!” the warmth in your face, making the color of your lips a deeper shade, a detail that didn’t go unnoticed by your best friend.

His mind wanders briefly, at the thought, but snaps back when you move to grab the pillow back from him and put it on your bed. You huff.

“Alright, alright” he puts his hands up in a non-threatening pose. “I was just coming to ask if you wanted me to get dinner started. The fire is at the perfect temp to put the steaks on.”

You were about to answer, when your stomach rumbles. This causes you both to laugh. “Rude bitch!” you glare down at your belly, a smile playing at your lips.

Perfect timing on my part, I guess.” Dean looks pleased with himself, causing you to giggle. A sound Dean recently realized, sounds like pure music to his ears.

“Yeah, i’m almost done in here. I promise not to get intimate with your sheets too, unless you really wa--” Dean’s facial expression went from playful to lustful so fast, you stopped mid sentence.

You watched as the emotions rapidly transformed, on his face. “Sweetheart…” the lustful expression fading to one of humor… “As long as you made the bed and not laid the bed, I think we are good.” he smirks at you, finding his own joke pretty hilarious.

You groan and roll your eyes. “Oh my god! That was awful!”

Dean chuckles. “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all weekend.”

You groan again, as Dean walks off, deep belly laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miscommunication leaves some nerves raw, and Dean tries to smooth things over. She and Dean end up playing catch-up and traveling down memory lane. Something steamy happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two for my fic submission to @anotherwaywardsister’s “The Devil Made Me Do It” challenge. Challenge title will be in bold, where its used in the chapter.
> 
> Also, I had to heavily edit this chapter in order for it to post to tumblr (no idea why). The basic story is the same just a lot of wording was changed.

After dinner, the two of you are sitting on camping chairs, wrapped in soft blankets, sipping your drinks, enjoying the heat from the fire, your conversation having died down.

After a while, Dean is the first to break the silence. “This is just what we needed. Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

Half dozing, you look at him. The light from the fire casting a glowing halo around Dean’s head. You blink to clear the blur from your eyes. Shaking your head, you mumble, “So damn beautiful” under your breath. If Dean hears you, he doesn’t show it.

Realizing he was waiting for you to answer him, you clear your throat, “We haven’t done this sooner because the world didn’t take a break from needing saving, until now. That, and, you didn’t think you deserved the break. Snake charmer that I a, though, my gorgeous self convinced your brother and he convinced you.”

Dean’s face sours for a moment. “What did you do to convince Sam?” The tone of his voice hiding something that surprised you. Dean doesn’t do jealous.

“Why? Trying to figure out if you should be jealous of Sam, and wondering if you are going to break his face?” your tone was playful, but Dean Knew the question was serious.

He clears his throat. “As a matter of fact…”, his expression getting darker by the minute.

You look at him, not expecting that answer. “Dean, if I had done anything with Sam, that would warrant your jealousy, I wouldn’t have talked him into getting you to come with me. Sam is your brother but he’s mine too. I don’t see him as anything but that.”

“Does that mean…?” he looks angry and like his heart is going to be ripped out of his chest at any moment.

Anger laces your words, “That means, you clueless asshole, that you are not my brother and that I wish you’d act on your flirtations, and stop toying with me!” you snap.

As fast as the words left your lips, you gasp, and your eyes go wide. You slap your hand over your mouth and your face grows several shades darker, heating up with embarrassment. Tears begin to form in your eyes. You blame the drink in your hand, for making your lips loose, revealing the secret you’ve been hiding for the better part of 5 years.

“Dean, I–” not sure what to say, and unable to read Dean’s expression, you leap from your seat, gather your blanket, and rush to the tent. You moved so fast, the chair you were sitting in topples over. You zip it closed behind you, and rush to your bed. Feeling like a fool, you bury your face in your pillow and start to cry. Silently telling yourself that you are an idiot, a fool, and that you’ve just ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to you.

Dean just sits there for a moment, trying to process the words he just heard, his mouth slightly open. Words he’s ached to hear even longer than you’ve been wanting to say them. When his brain finally catches up with his ears, you had already flown from the scene, in obvious embarrassment, and he could hear you quietly crying in the tent.

Dean sighs heavily, groaning and lamenting about what just happened. Oh how quickly things went from playful, to pleasant, to serious, to disastrous… All in the span of less than an hour. He was pretty sure he fucked this whole thing up. He needed time to think.

“Sweetheart, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m going to hike down to the camp store. We need some ice and more firewood. I will be back soon, okay?” He waits for you to answer.

He hears you sniffle and a very quiet “Okay” before he turns to hike the half mile to the ranger station that doubles as a camp store. He figures this would give you both some time and space to clear your heads.

* * *

Over an hour had passed, and Dean was still nowhere to be found. His wallet was gone, but his keys are still in the tent. You had dozed off and were surprised that he wasn’t back yet.

You text him.

> **(Y/n):**  Dean, where are you? It’s been over an hour and it’s dark out.
> 
> **Dean:**  Hey sweetheart. Sorry I’m not back. I had to stay at the station for a little while and charge my phone. I am already on my way back. I have ice and more wood. I’m sorry if I worried you.
> 
> **(Y/n):**  In this line of work, do you blame me? I may want a hole to swallow me, but I don’t want you to go and disappear on me. I’m sorry I over reacted.
> 
> **Dean:**  Don’t be sorry. We will talk more about it when I get back. Which will be soon. (kissy face emoji blowing a heart)
> 
>  

Your heart is pounding in your chest. Dean has never sent you an emoji before, except when he’s drunk and even then, its an accident. Something isn’t right.

You start to panic a little. Taking deep breaths, to steady your voice, you dial his number. You hear his phone ringing, nearby.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get back, to hear my voice?” you hear the deep tones of his voice echo through the phone and from down the road from your camp. You walk passed your neighbor’s RV and look down the road. You can just barely make out the shadow of his body. You aren’t close enough to a street lamp to properly illuminate him. You keep your voice as steady as possible.

“Yeah I guess it’s pretty silly. I see you coming up the road now” you hang up the phone and bring up the picture app. You point it at Dean’s form, as he gets closer to your little driveway. You keep the camera pointed at him as he walks up to you.

He looks up at you, curiousity and then realization washes over his face. “It was the emoji, wasn’t it? Now you think I’m something else. I promise you I’m not.”

“You know the drill,” you tell him.

He nods, while you pull out your flask of salted holy water. He opens his mouth while you pour some in. He groans at the taste but drinks it down. He then holds out his arm and rolls up his sleeve. You cut him with a silver blade, just deep enough to draw a little blood. Lastly, he stands still, while you snap a few pictures of his face, with and without the flash on, inspecting the images for any weird reflections Satisfied, you whine a little, and throw your arms around him and hold him close.

“Sorry, Diane made me do it. She said it would make my text sound more upbeat.” you pulled your face away from his shoulder and looked at him with a question in your eyes. “She was the kind lady who let me use her charger for my phone. I didn’t go into detail, but we got to talking and I mentioned that I may have messed things up with my bestfriend who is also my best girl. She suggested that the next time we talk, I use an emoji so my words seemed light hearted. I am so sorry for scary you… again.”

While he’d been talking, he had wrapped his arms tightly around you, holding you as close to him as possible. This slowly erased all of your worries from the last few hours. You sigh heavily, relaxing in his embrace.

“Now. Why don’t we get in our tent, crack open a couple of drinks, and spend some time catching up. I’m getting eaten alive here.” you can hear the smile in his voice.

Without looking up, you nod your head in agreement and the two of you let go of each other and start to walk back to the tent. Dean grabs a small cooler, from next to the fire pit, on his way in, and you then you both get comfortable.

* * *

The two of you are lounging on your bed, drinking and sharing stories of your hunts and lamenting about the mistakes you’ve made, as far as lovers go.

He caught you up on what’s happened the last few years. You reveal that you’ve died many, many times but keep being brought back. Never any clue as to who or what brought you back, so you stopped questioning it.

“Jesus, sweetheart. Seems you could seriously compete with me and Sam for most deaths, between us.” His face sours and then he tells you about the time Gabriel made him die over and over. He didn’t remember the event, but the details weren’t wiped from Sam’s mind.

“Yeah, I’ve lost count as to what my total is up to. But I’ve kept the scars from each time.” you take off your over shirt and pull up the edge of your tanktop, revealing scars that criss-cross their way all over your torso.

“Holy shit, (Y/N)! There’s got to be over 100 scars there. What the fuck?” he raises an eyebrow at you, concern crossing his face.

You turn around so your back is visible to him, showing even more scars. “Yeah I think there’s more than that. About three years ago, I got really depressed, and became very reckless. Dad died and I didn’t know about it until a year had gone by. Someone had already given him the funeral he deserved. I erected a tombstone in his hometown, setting it next to Mom’s. I didn’t have a body to bury, so that was easy.” your eyes glaze over at the memory.

Moments tick by and you get lost in thought. You are slowly brought back to reality by Dean wrapping an arm around your shoulder and his other hand wiping tears from your face.

“Sweetheart, you know none of that was your fault, right? He insisted on you working on your own and then lost your number, when his phones were stolen. You couldn’t have been with him even if he wanted you to.” he squeezes you tighter.

“I know that. But it still hurts. I drowned myself in booze, lovers, and hunting. Even picked up a few waitresses who recognized my tattoo. I figured it was probably because you’d slept with them before me.” you chuckle darkly.

“Darlin’…”, regret lacing the tone in his voice. You cut him off by turning your body slightly, facing him better, putting your hand up.

“No it’s okay, Dean. We re both single adults. I did some things… and people… I am not proud of. I am sure you have to. I can’t be hurt by your actions, just because of my feelings for you. I have no right.”

He leans in to kiss your forehead, but something in you told you to just go for it, and you leaned forward. Your lips collide with his and it was like fire had ignited in your veins.

His lips moved against yours the second they touched. Moving with a passion you’ve never known before. You tilt your head more, slotting your mouth against his a little better. His fingers wrap around the back of your neck, as you flick your tongue against his bottom lip. He moans as he opens his mouth to you. You can taste the drinks you’d both had earlier, and something sweet and distinctly Dean.

When he lifts you off the bed and moves you to straddle his lap, feeling his hard length press against your hot core, brings your senses crashing back to you like a semi truck slamming into a wall at full speed. You gasp and push him away slightly. Your kiss swollen lips are tender from his stubble, and the force of your makeout.

“Dean wait. We can’t do this. I won’t be a pity fuck.” you look at him with determination and a little vulnerability.

“(Y/n), is that what you think this is? You kissed me and I’ve wanted you to do that for years.” he says this as he helps you get back on the bed.

“Can you just hold me?” you ask him, hoping you didn’t ruin things between the two of you.

“Anything for you, (Y/n). We will move at whatever pace you want.” He smirks down at you, “That was a pretty amazing kiss, by the way.”

Your face grows warm, as blood surges to your cheeks. “Would you believe me if I told you ‘ **the devil made me do it** ’?”

He pauses and then looks at you, and you both laugh.

He wraps his arm around you and pulls you in close. “Why don’t we watch something and just spend the rest of the night relaxing?”

You agree with his suggestion. Dean pulls out the tablet, and the two of you finish off the drinks, while watching something on Netflix.


End file.
